My Spark
by animeotaku0434
Summary: Mikki is a girl with timid personality. She gets abused at home and at school. The only thing that she cant enjoy in her life is basketball. She hates life but accidentally she stumbles upon Aomine. He turns in the spark of her dark world. Sorry for the bad summary...
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey I'm back! I'm starting this new series hope you like it!_**

**__****_Well enjoy reading this!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own kuroko no basket!_**

**_Sorry Aomine is kind of OOC..._**

_Italicized means that someone is thinking._

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

A girl was seen walking around at Touou High with a wet book under her arm.

She had fiery orange hair that went to the middle of her back and it looked very silky and pretty. She also had light brown eyes but they held more depth to them. She looked around 5' 7". She had some scars on her arms and legs but you could barely notice them. **(A/N: Just look at the picture up there.)**

"Is there no place where it's quiet?" the girl muttered under her breath.

_Ah! I remember there's no basketball practice today! I'll go in the gym to read!_ She brightened up a little.

The girl jogged a little to the gymnasium. When she got in front of the gym, she looked at the windows and saw that it was dark. It seemed like no one was in there.

She gripped the handles and opened the doors.

* * *

**The girls/Name:?'s P.O.V**

I opened the doors to look inside. I walked in and closed the doors gently behind me. _Looks like no ones here..._

_My eyes adjusted to the dark after a while so I started walking for the search of the light switched._

I saw some movement on the stage. _Ah! Someone was in here!_

I was near the light switched so I turned them on. My eyes hurt a little from the sudden light but they focused after a few seconds. When they did I saw a boy with tan skin and dark blue hair on the stage spinning a basketball on his finger. He was laying down and tilting his head back so that he could see me upside down. He stood up on the stage and stared at me. It looked like he saw the wet book in my hands but chose not to comment.

I thought I heard him mumble something about it not being big enough. I realized that he was talking about my boobs. I just covered them with my arms and turned really bright. I picked up a basketball near by without thinking and threw it at him saying, "Pervert!"

He dodged the incoming basketball but it his the back of the stage, bounced back to hit him on the head, and he fell down.

"Ah! What the hell!" He shouted getting back up.

"Oh my gosh! So sorry! I j-just did it w-without thinking! S-sorry!" I ran over to him.

I examined him more closely and found out that he was at least a head taller than me and pretty hot. After a while I recognized that he was in my class. He looked a little annoyed and he was rubbing his head.

There was an awkward silence for a minute or so. He broke the silence first asking me with a curious face, "So, who are you?"

"Ah? O-oh sorry! I w-was just looking for a place to s-study and I thought it was empty here but I guess not... And my n-name is also Takashi Mikki, but you could call me M-Mikki." I said quietly stuttering a little.

"Aomine Daiki." He replied back in a bored tone.

"Um... Okay... S-orry for disturbing you... I'll b-be going..." I turned around to leave, but I heard a swish and turned around. I saw a basketball coming down after going the basket.

"Ah! You in the basketball team?" I asked. I'm usually a shy and timid person but if it's about basketball my personality can do a complete 180 degrees.

"Yeah." He said in a bored tone again.

"Hahaha, I love basketball too!" I said with a huge smile.

Aomine-san started shooting some baskets so I sat down and started watching him. For a tall and muscular body his movements were very graceful. It almost looked like dancing... I had a big urge to join him but I chose against it. He stopped after an hour and sat down on the stage.

"Your so good at basketball Aomine-san!" I said with sparkling eyes clapping my hands.

"Don't call me with honorifics!" He said.

My timid personality came back. "Then A-Aomine-kun?"

He just sighed. "Better then Aomine-san."

I looked at the time. It was getting late so I had to go home. "See you tomorrow. Bye Aomine-kun" I said in a small voice and a blush running out of the gym. I loved the feeling of Aomine-kun's name rolling off my tongue.

* * *

**Aomine's P.O.V**

She left and I laid back down on the stage to sleep. But the girl was still in my head. _She was actually pretty. She's a little shy, but __looks like she has a bit of a temper. She also likes basketball... interesting woman..._

At that I smirked and soon drifted off to a light sleep.

* * *

**Mikki's P.O.V**

I went out of the gym. _Aomine Daiki huh? He seems strong... I got chills just from his aura. I can't wait to go against him in basketball!_

***At the house***

I opened the door and saw my dad waiting for me.

"D-dad your back..." I whispered.

"No 'welcome home'?" He said while grabbing my hair.

The pressure on my scalp thankfully disappeared after a second, but it was replaced by a sharp blow on the side of my head, making me slam against the wall. "Well?" Pain bloomed at my ribs right after a hard kick was applied.

I coughed up blood. "W-welcome home, Oto-san," I managed to croak.

The man didn't seem to hear as he applied another kick to my rib area. he picked me up and threw me against the wall. The he walked over to me and kept kicking me over and over again. I tried to defend myself as best as I could. Pain grew until my body couldn't take it. Just on the brink of passing out, he left.

I just laid there limp and petrified. I couldn't do anything.

Must be in a good mood to only leave me with a few hits.

I just laid on the ground. I couldn't move. My whole body hurt so much. I just laid there sobbing. _I always tell myself that I'll defend myself, yet why can't I do it! I'm so weak and stupid!_

My dad used to beat me ever since I was young, but my mom always stopped him before it could get too bad. But ever since my mom passed away when I was middle school my beatings got more frequent, they grew a lot longer, and hurt more than when mom was alive. My dad also started drinking more.

Today I was lucky. I usually get hit until I passed out but I guess he was being nice today.

An hour passed and I still couldn't move. I struggled to get up, but it just hurt too much. I laid there for the rest of the night.

* * *

I woke up and tried to stand up. It hurt but at least I could stand up now. I gritted my teeth and climbed up the stairs to my room. In there I bandaged up all my injuries.

I limped back downstairs and noticed that my dad had already left for "work", as in go gamble. I went in to the kitchen to make some breakfast. I grabbed the handle to open the fridge but a sharp pain shot through my hand when I grabbed it. My hands where so damaged that I couldn't hold anything. Tsk. _I shouldn't have tried to block my dad's hits with my hands._

But today we had a math test, so I dragged myself to school and managed to get into my desk.

I had a few more minutes until class started so I experimented which position I could hold my pencil so it hurt the least.

After a while class was starting. We stood up and bowed to the teacher which I kind of flinched from the pain in my rib.

He then passed out the tests. I picked up my pencil and grit my teeth through the test trying not to whimper from the pain. _Why did the stupid teacher have to make today's test so long!_

I looked up to see that I finished my test before anyone else, so I just down resting and trying not to think about the pain in my bruised hands.

The teacher looked over at my pained expression but didn't say anything. _Of course he wouldn't. All of my class have seen me with injuries throughout the school year but I would always make an excuse saying that I got in a fight or fell down the stairs. After a while they knew they wouldn't get the truth out of me so just stopped asking. Of course I don't blame them. I wouldn't want to get into other people's business if they didn't want me to._

The door opening snapped me out of my thoughts. I saw Aomine-kun coming in.

"Aomine your late." the teacher said with a scowl.

He just replied with a whatever.

Aomine-kun never really came to school. He would come only enough so that he could go on to the next grade. Even so he would always come in late...

He looked over to where I was sitting and lifted an eyebrow at my injuries. Whenever I had injuries Aomine-kun wouldn't come to class so wouldn't know about my excuses and such, but he thankfully didn't say anything.

* * *

**Aomine's P.O.V.**

I came in late as usual. I looked to see that Mikki had bandages on her body. At that I raised my eyebrow. I was curious where she got those injuries. She didn't have any yesterday.

_Maybe she gets abused or bullied... I-It's not like I care or anything though..._

I just laid down trying to guess what happened to her for the rest of class.

Before I knew it the bell rang for lunch. I saw Mikki getting up with her lunch and rushing off somewhere. I had nothing better to do so I followed her.

She ran all the way to the back of the school (It was actually really hard to keep up with her... _Why is she so damn fast?) _and sat in a corner. Then she opened her bento and started eating.

_What the hell is she doing? Why is she here?_

I walked up to her and it looked like she didn't notice me so I spoke up. "Why are you eating here alone?"

She jumped in surprise and looked up at me. "O-oh... Sorry I d-didn't see you there." She answered. "W-want some?" She held up her bento.

"Stop trying to avoid the question." I said with a sigh.

"I always come here to eat..." She looked a little sad.

"Because?" I asked.

"Because um..." She looked away.

"Hurry up." I was getting impatient and curious.

"Um..." She tried to avoid eye contact with me.

"Look at me when you're talking." I said.

She looked at me but stayed silent.

"Dammit just answer the question! Because what?" I was starting to get a little ticked off.

"Sigh... I guess there is no avoiding you... It's b-because I get bullied ok? You happy?" She replied.

My eyes widened for a second but plopped down next to her and took a piece of her food that she offered before. "It's good!" I said. She blushed and said "Thank y-you I made it m-myself... But a-arn't you going to ask why I'm g-getting b-bullied or something?"

"No. I'f you don't want to say anything I wont force you to." I answered stuffing my face with half of her food.

There was an awkward silence but I broke it with a question. "So where did you get those injuries?"

She looked down. Her bangs shadowed over her eyes but then she looked up with a forced smile and lied, "I j-just f-fell down the stairs."

I narrowed my eyes because she wasn't telling me the truth but I just left it at that. There was another silence but she broke it this time. "So w-why are you having l-lunch with me?" I thought about that. _Why was I having lunch with_ _her? _

"Because You're interesting..." I answered. I yawned and said closing my eyes, "Wake me up when lunch is over."

"O-oh. Um... Ok..." She answered.

I drifted off to a nap.

* * *

**Mikki's P.O.V.**

Aomine-kun just slept his back leaning against my shoulder. There was a bruise on my arm and it hurt but I grit through it. I looked at his face and he looked really peaceful. Usually he was always scowling. He looked a lot better when he wasn't scowling. I blushed. _Omg... Why is he doing this! I don't even know him that well!_

I heard an unfamilliar voice. "I finally found you!"

I looked up and saw a really pretty girl with pink hair. She was pretty tall and had b-bigger boobs then me...

"Oh Who are you?" She asked.

"Um... I'm T-Takashi Mikki but y-you could call me Mikki..." I stuttered.

"Ok Mikki-chan then!" She said with a smile. "I'm Satsuki Momoi!"

I just nodded my head. She had a glint in her eyes. "So what are you doing with Aomine-kun?"

"Huh? O-oh um... sorry is he your b-boyfriend?" I asked scared of her answer.

"No we're just childhood friends! My boyfriend goes to a different school!" She said with a smile. I don't know why but that made me relived.

"Looks like I wont have to take care of him that much now. So good luck with him! He may be annoying at times but hold through!" She said with a wink and left.

"HUH!" I blushed. _Is she saying that I'm his girlfriend?!_

I ate the rest of the bento and the bell rung telling us that lunch was over. I woke up Aomine-kun. Or at least tried to. "Aomine-kun Wake up lunch is over." I said while shaking him.

"Five more minutes..." He mumbled. Which I giggled at. _Cute..._

"Aomine-kun. Please wake up we have to get back to class..." I said.

He thankfully woke up. "It ended already?"

"Yep l-let's go back c-class." I said with a smile.

He got up to leave and said trying to hide his blush. "Let's eat together tomorrow too... You better make me a bento to!"

I just giggled "Sure."

The second bell rang so we had to run to class together. When we went into class the teacher told us that we were late. I apologized while Aomine-kun just went back to his seat. I looked at the class and saw some glares sent my way but I just ignored them.

Lunch today was really fun... Maybe. Just maybe life isn't that bad... Like a tiny spark of light in the darkness...

* * *

**_Sorry for OOCness... When I first wrote this I made Mikki an outgoing and strong person until I realized that I wanted to make her more timid and strong only when she wants to be so she might not seem to have a timid aura around her... sorry... I'll make the second chapter better..._**

**_Me: Kyaaaa! Finally starting a new series!_**

**_Aomine: shut up women I'm trying to sleep._**

**_Me: *pout* mou! Why are you so mean to me!_**

**_Aomine: whatever! I'm going back to sleep._**

**_Mikki: D-don't be so mean to her!_**

**_Aomine: zzzzz..._**

**_Mikki: (Hits Aomine on the head with a basketball)_**

**__****_Aomine: Ow! What the hell was that for!_**

**__****_Me: Don't ignore women_**

**__****_Aomine: whatever..._**

**__****_Me: ..._**

**__****_Aomine: zzzzz..._**

**__****_Mikki: ..._**

**__****_Me: Ma Ma It's ok!_****__****_ (Sweat drop)_**

**__****_(Still sleeping in the background)_**

**__****_Me: *Sigh* Well Please Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the likes and reviews!**

**Well on to the next chapter!**

**_Sorry Aomine is kind of OOC..._**

_Italicized means that someone is thinking._

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Mikki's P.O.V**

I hung out with Aomine-kun for a few weeks now. It was like a normal routine now. Aomine-kun would come to class late. When it was time for lunch we would both go up to the roof, and I would give him the bento that I made for him. It was usually quite while we were eating but Momoi-chan would join us on some days and that's when it got a little loud but it was very enjoyable. After all they were my first friends in Japan. When I mean in Japan I mean that I used to live in America until I came to Japan for high school.

Sometimes I would watch Aomine-kun play basketball by himself. It was amazing. I realized that he played in the style I play, Street ball. I was really cool watching him play. He could literally shoot in any position! I was amazed when he looked like he was about to go out of bounds but actually shot from the back of the basket! I wanted play with him badly every single time but I didn't want to disturb him so I always stayed quite.

It was friday and we were up on the roof for lunch. Momoi-chan joined us for today. Usually she had work for the basketball team. _Come to think of it Aomine-kun said that he was in the basketball team right?_

"U-um A-Aomine-kun?" I asked. And yes I still can't stop stuttering around them.

"Yeh?" He answered lazily.

"Arn't y-you in the b-basketball team? I've never s-seen you g-go to practice." I tilted my head to the side confused.

"Oh yeh! Daiki-kun we have practice tomorrow." Momoi-chan said.

"I'm not going." He finished up the rest of the food and laid down with his arms behind his head.

"W-Why not?" I asked.

"I don't need to." He said looking a little irritated.

I shut up. Looked like he didn't want to talk about it.

"Mou! Daiki-kun you need to come to practice!" Momoi-chan shouted.

"Shut up! I don't need to! The only one who could beat me-" He shouted back but Momoi-chan intrupted. "I know. I know. Is you."

"Do you think I was Generation of Miracles' ace for nothing? I don't need anyone else." He ended with a smirk.

I frowned at that. _You always have to depend on your friends in basketball... _Of course I wanted to say that out loud but said something different instead. "You were in the Generation of Miracles! and the ace no less!" My other excited basketball side coming on.

"Of course." He said with a smirk. He knew this was normal for my personality to do a 180 degrees when it came to basketball.

"But you can't beat Akashi-kun!" Momoi-chan that we totally forgot retorted. His face turned completely pale at his name.

"Akashi-kun? Who's that?" I asked.

"The Generation of Miracles captain." Momoi-chan answered.

"Oh. Is he really that strong?" I asked.

"Yeh, and never in hell do you ever disobey him." Aomine-kun said still pale.

"Why?" I asked tilting my head again in curiosity.

"He is the scariest person ever." Aomine-kun answered.

"Um... Ok" I said a little curious. _Just how strong is this Akashi-kun?_

* * *

It was after school and Aomine-kun was playing basketball again and I watched him. A lot of thoughts were in my mind today. I was upset that Aomine-kun thought that he could win in basketball without teamwork. At the same time I was curious about the people he played with in the Generation of Miracles. _Are they really strong?_

"Hey A-Aomine-kun?" I started our conversation.

"Yep?" He stopped playing to look at me.

"What w-were the other p-people in the GoM like?" I asked.

He walked over to the stage where I was sitting and climbed up. "Well there is Akashi. He has red hair and has different colored eyes. He has this dangerous aura around him. When you look at him in the eyes you freeze up. He's actually really scary for his short hight... Then there is Kise. Kise has yellow hair. He can copy almost any moves. Like a fast learner. He's also a model. There's Midorima. He has green hair and glasses. He does this shit with our signs or something and always has his luck item. In basket ball he can shoot 3 pointers from far away from the basket. Then there is Kuroko Tetsuya. He has no aura at all and you can't really see him most of the time. He uses that in basket ball to his advantage. He changes the direction of the basket ball when it's passing and he could sneak up on people to steal the ball from them. GoM's phantom player. My shadow. Then there's me the ace. Lastly Murasakibara. He has purple hair. He's like 208 cm. He's kind of scary looking but he's just like a kid with a screw loose out of basket ball. Oh, and he always has food in his hand. Of course I bet they improved a lot more since I've last seen them." Aomine finished.

I soaked up all the info. _They sounded so strong! I want to see them playyyyyy! Although they do sound like a crazy bunch._

"S-sounds like a f-fun bunch!" I say.

"I guess..." Aomine-kun mumbled.

"Um... Aomine-kun this Kuroko-kun... Why did you look all sad when you talked about him..." I asked.

He just kept silent. "Y-you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." I asked a little nervous. _I probably brought him back old memories..._

Aomine-kun just ruffled my hair and murmured, "Maybe another time..."

"And um... I know it's not r-really my business but s-shouldn't you go to p-practice tomorrow? Well I-Inter-highs are coming u-up so you should meet with your team m-mates in practice. Teamwork is i-important you know..." I trailed off.

It looked like he was thinking for a second then he sighed, "Fine. But only because you told me to..." He said with a blush.

Then of course I started blushing. "Ummm... Uhhh... O-Okay... I h-have to go h-home now..."

"ok.. Then" He answered and went back to shooting baskets.

I ran out of the gym with my bag and sprinted all the way home.

* * *

**Aomine's P.O.V.**

I don't know why I said that I would go to the practice for her. It just came out. _Ugh! That was the most awkward conversation we had. But I really did mean it..._

Of course I knew I didn't really need to go to practice. I don't even do anything even if I do go, but I just wanted to go just for her... I kind of got fond of her for the few weeks that we hung out. Think about her I ended up with her injuries.

Today I asked about her bandage on her face but she said she bumped into a wall. _Yeh right. _She's always like this. She comes to school with injuries almost everyday. Momoi and I always try to get her to tell us what happened but she either falls quite or makes up this ridiculous excuse._ I mean what kind of wall is shaped like that so only her cheek is hurt! _Momoi and I always ask if it where the bullies. Then we pressure her until she finally says yes but she always stops us with a sad face and say not to get involved. _Well if she really doesn't want to talk about it I can't do anything. But... I worry for her...__ This is frustrating_ _me!__ I'm going home._

I packed up my stuff and started walked home.

* * *

**Mikki's P.O.V**

I got to my front door and by the looks of it my dad wasn't back yet. _Yosh!_

I walked up to my room and locked the door. I changed into more comfortable cloths and laid down on my bed with a wince. My back was still bruised from yesterday's beating from my bullies. I also had a bandage on my face from one of the girls scratch. Aomine-kun always asks me about my injuries, but I stay quite about it. _Heh it's always the bullies or my dad..._

**_~Flashback~_**

_I was walking to class when a girl pulls me to the back of the school where the rest of the girls were._

_One of them pushed me down so that I was kneeling in front of them. Then one of them came up and scratched me on the face. "You bitch! You hung out with Aomine again didn't you?!"_

_Yes I was being bullied by Aomine-kun's fan club._

_I just stayed quiet. _

_One of them punched me in the gut and shouted in my face, " She asked you a question! Man I don't know why Aomine even hangs out with a pathetic girl like you!"_

_"Aomine only pays attention to basketball! It's not like your even good at it! Besides basketball is only for boys."_

_That's when I snapped. "Never say basketball is only for males." I said with a dark aura._

_All of them tensed up for a second but then they snapped back and said, "Bitch don't order us to do anything!"_

_They kicked my back so I curled up into a ball and covered up my head with my hands._

_The girls were satisfied with their work and ran away from the scene saying to stay away from Aomine-kun._

_**~End of** **Flashback~ **_

_Of course I won't stay away from Aomine-kun. He and Momoi are my only friends. I finally found a spark in my dark life..._

I slept on my side drifting off to a dream about playing basketball back in america back when I was a kid.

* * *

When I woke up I went through the same routine of going to the bathroom, washing up, putting on my uniform, and going down to eat breakfast and make Aomine-kun's and my bento. Luckily my dad was still sleeping so I slipped out of the house unharmed. I went the lang way around school so that I don't get caught with the bullies. At school suprisingly Aomine-kun and Momoi-chan were waiting for me at the front gates.

"Oh! Mikki-chan!" Momoi-chan called out when she saw me.

"Hello" I greeted back.

Aomine-kun just nodded at me and started going to class. Momoi-chan and I followed while we talked about basketball.

"Soooooo~ Mikki-chan how the heck did you get Aomine-kun to come to basketball practice today!" She started off.

"I-I just told him to go and he said t-that he would..." I answered.

"Oh~ I see~" She looked as if she knew something I didn't.

"See what?" I questioned.

"Nothing~" the pinkette said while giggling. I just pouted. She continued, "Anyway want to come to practice today? Since you helped Aomine-kun come to practice."

"Sure." I couldn't wait to go see the basketball team.

The day dragged on what seemed like forever. Finally at the end of the day all three of us walked to the gym where I first met Aomine-kun.

The lights were on and the players were already done warming up and it looked like they were practicing but when we entered all of them turned to look at us.

One of the players spoke up. "Wao. Aomine came today. How'd you get him to come Momoi?"

"Oh I didn't. Mikki-chan here did~" She said with a huge smile.

"The girl next to you?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Yep"

"Well hello there. I'm the basketball team's captain Kosuke Wakamasu. Thank you for making Lazy bum here come to practice." He said with a smile. He seemed nice.

"Shut up." Aomine sent a glare.

"Hello I'm T-Takashi Mikki. Please c-call me Mikki and I'll j-just be watching your p-practice today." I added a small smile in the end.

He leaned over and whispered to Momoi-chan but all of us could clearly hear him, "So Aomine came becaquse Mikki-chan over here told him and he listened because he likes her?"

I just blushed and Aomine-kun started cussing at Momoi-chan who was nodding and Wakamasu-san that was laughing on the ground.

He got up and dusted off the imaginary dirt on his shrts and shouted, "Well I have to get practice started so let's start." Aomine-kun just sighed and lazily followed Wakamasu-san to the court. I walked over to the bench with Momoi-chan and watched the Players practice. This was going to be fun~

* * *

**Me: Can any of you guess who Mikki's childhood friend is?~ Actually it's pretty obvious...**

**Aomine: What childhood friend! Was it a boy or girl!**

**Me: Oh~ Getting possessive I see~**

**Aomine: (Blushing)**

**Mikki: Getting p-possessive of who?**

**Me: (Sweatdrop) Your so dense Mikki...**

**Mikki: (Tilts head in confusion)**

**Aomine: Anyway review or Tetsu will ignite pass the ball to your head.**

**Kuroko: Ano... Why am I here...**

**(All Ignores)**

**Kuroko: Ano... Minna-san?**

******Me: (Sweat drop again) Anyway please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this chapter is more for Aomine's Birthday so it might be kind of bad and non detailed since I put it all together at the last minute... Gomen...** **OTL** **Well Enjoy...**

_Italicized means thinking or flash backs._

* * *

**Mikki's P.O.V.**

It's been a few days now. Aomine-kun came to most of the practices because I told him to. I've become kind of like an unofficial manager for the team now since I come to every practice with Momoi-chan. The team also seem really nice. There have been some fights with the team members and Aomine-kun, but of course they found out how scary I can be when it comes to basketball.

***Flash Back***

_"Shut UP! I don't need to come to practice if I don't want to! I only came because of Mikki!" Aomine-kun then pushed Wakamatsu-san so that he stumbled a bit._

_"We're all a team! You have to come to practice!" He retorted and pushed Aomine-kun with more force._

_"I don't need to the only one who cou-" but Aomine-kun never got to finish the sentence because I chucked 2 basketballs at Aomine-kun and Wakamatsu-san's head._

_**"Shut the fuck up. Aomine Daiki what did I say about coming to practice? And Wakamatsu Kosuke Aomine is at practice right now isn't he?"**__ I had a dark aura surrounding me. All of the members of the team froze at what I said. It' was the first time that I swore and I wasn't using honorifics at all. It was the real deal. Of course they have seen my personality turn serious when it came to basketball but they have never seen me this scary before._

**_"Aren't you going to answer me question?" _**_I said glaring at them._

_All they could manage out was a hai. I just sighed and walked back to the bench where Momoi-chan was. All the members were still staring at me in fear until I barked at them to get back to practice. They all flinched a bit and got back to practice. _

_Momoi-chan managed to unfreeze and freak out, "Oh my gosh Mikki-chan I never knew you were that scary! It was so cool! Just like Akashi-kun! They all just went back to practice! even Aomine-kun!"_

_"Sigh they needed a little push. Besides I was getting a little pissed off at their useless argument." I was really ticked off._

_Coach Harasawa looked up at me and gave me a small smile telling me that what I did was right._

_I looked back to the court and found out that all of them were really tense from my little out burst. Sakurai-kun looked like he was about to cry._

_I just sighed. "Gomen you guys, I guess I was a little to rough. Just go back to practice."_

_Aomine-kun was brave enough to whisper to Wakamatsu-san about me but I heard it all. "Not a just little rough! I'm going to get a huge bruise on the side of my head tonight!"_

_**"Aomine-kun would you like another one on your face this time?" **__I smiled evilly._

_"N-No." He ran to the other side of the court and started dunking some basketballs._

**_*Flash back_**** Over***

I was walking home with Momoi-chan. Aomine-kun couldn't walk home with us today since he had detention.

I noticed that we were going in a different route from when we usually went home. "Um... Momoi-chan isn't your h-house the other way?"

"Oh I just wanted to get something for Aomine-kun! It's his birthday tomorrow!" She answered with a smile.

"Tomorrow!" I screamed.

"Yep." Momoi-chan asnwered.

"I have to go!" I ran back to my house. Luckily dad wasn't home yet so I didn't get a beating.

I sat on my bed in panic. _What do I get him! I don't think he will like those stupid stuff I have to give him something that he could keep for a long time! What do I give him! _

I had no other solution then to ask Momoi-chan what to get him.

The rang three times before Momoi-chan picked up.

"Moshi moshi Momoi-chan?"

"Oh Mikki-chan what happened you just ran off there!"

"Sorry... I just wanted to ask you what Aomine-kun might want gor his um... birthday."

"I don't really know... well he does like food so I guess you could make him something... I'm just buying him whatever."

"K. Thanks bye." I ended the call and walked to the kitchen.

After a few hours I finished the cookies and they came out great, but it just want enough for me. I wanted to give him something else. _Oh! I know! I just hope I could get it done on time._

* * *

The next day as usual Aomine-kun and Momoi-chan were waiting at the gates for me. I wanted my present to be a surprise so I would wait until lunch..

* * *

**Aomine's P.O.V.**

I saw that Mikki didn't have anything for me. Satsuki gave me a new basketball since my old one was getting a little less grippy. Sure I didn't really expect for Mikki to get me anything, but I was a little disappointed.

Class went by pretty quick and it was time for lunch. Mikki and I walked to the roof to eat our lunch. Satsuki had some paperwork for the basketball team so it was just the 2 of us.

Mikki got out my lunch and hers but there was something else with it. She handed me my lunch and a bag of something over to me. "Happy Birthday Aomie-kun."

I looked at her in surprise. _I thought that she forgot._

I opened up the bag and inside were some wrapped cookies and an indigo colored scarf. She spoke up with a blush, "Well I rushed to knitted the scarf yesterday so it might have some mistakes. I mean winter is almost here so I wanted to give you a scarf. Sorry."

I took a bite of the cookie. It was amazing. ate some more and asked, "What are you sorry for?"

"Well I didn't know your birthday so I had to rush and make it..."

"If your that disappointed there are two things that I **do **want." I said with a smirk.

"I'll do anything!" She replied.

"First call me Daiki from now on."

She looked suprised. "Daiki-kun?"

"Good enough." I said with a shrug but I actually loved to hear my name roll off her tongue.

"Second is this..." I leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the lips. At first she seemed reluctant then she leaned in and we deepened the kiss. After what seemed like forever I pulled away and smirked at her expression. She was a dark shade of red and had wide eyes.

"Guess I stole your first kiss." I just smirked. The bell rang telling us that lunch was over. _Wow I guess the saying is true. Time flies when your having fun._

* * *

**Me: Puah! finally finished. Oh and Happy birthday Aomine!~**

**Aomine: So what did you get me.**

**Me: What did you mean what did I get you! I made a chapter just for your birthday!**

**Aomine: I want something.**

**Me: To bad you ungrateful jerk!**

**Mikki: Now. Now. Daiki-kun she made this whole chapter for your birthday.**

**Me: That's right. I was rushing it so much since it was your birthday today! (Starting to rage)**

**Aomine: What ever just review. (Jogs away)**

**Me: You get back here! (Runs after him)**

**Mikki: Just please review or the author here is going to rage even more. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
